This invention relates to buildings having earthquake resistant, fire resistant cores which can serve as temporary shelters.
Buildings, particularly houses, are typically not of fire resistant construction. In addition, they are susceptible to considerable damage due to earthquakes. Also such buildings are relatively insecure if threatened by intruders.
The concept of safe rooms or structures within dwelling places is previously known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,985 to Hsu shows a fire escaping room. However, this room does not add to the structural integrity of the dwelling itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,613 to McCarthy shows a nuclear fallout shelter. The shelter provides short and long term protection against nuclear detonation. However it is not designed as an integral part of the building structure while adding to its strength and earthquake resistance.
Generally prior art safe rooms and the like comprise rooms or attachments to dwellings which are made of fire resistant, nuclear resistant or break-in resistant construction. However they generally are not an integral part of the building itself, adding to its structural strength and integrity.